


storms

by jamnesias



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamnesias/pseuds/jamnesias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full clouds gather overhead / and here stands thunder, fierce as storms / heart heavy as a bruise</p>
            </blockquote>





	storms

**Author's Note:**

> asdfkjsdlkfjf explanations. 
> 
> Firstly, same as the Nasir poem, this came about completely unexpectedly after seeing [this beautiful edit of Agron by Equion](http://equion.tumblr.com/post/48875557132) on tumblr. There is some sort of MAGIC in these pics! MUCH GRATITUDE for allowing me to post it here as well. Her edits are so so beautiful, and her gifs amazing; please go and check them out.
> 
> Secondly, I owe a debt to Homer’s dawn appearing ‘fresh and rosy fingered’, a phrase you really cannot escape in The Odyssey and apparently I haven't, and secondly, I definitely feel there is some sort of pattern influenced here by one of my favourite Siegfried Sassoon poems, so I want to acknowledge it even if I’m not exactly sure it’s there…
> 
> THIRDLY, I don't claim to be a historian or expert in mythology AT all but google is fantastic and so to clarify, [Odr](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%93%C3%B0r) is (in very simple terms) thought to be the Old Norse version of Odin. Old Norse was North Germanian, and yes the timeline is screwed but this is just playing with an inspiration and fuck it, it fitted to Agron. Spartacus itself is a story that plays with timeline and echoes all over the place in modern time, so. *hands*
> 
> Þunraz is the Germanian version of Thor, also known as the roman Jupiter, and so yes, basically the clouds in this picture kicked off a whole mythology idea for me. As father and son deities I feel it’s acceptable to blur their attributes here. COUGH
> 
> ("Why didn’t you just chose the name Odin or Mercury, you knob!", you cry? Weeeeell Óðr can mean, in various tongues, ‘possession’, ‘fury’, ‘rage’, ‘poetry’, and ‘soul’, and Óðr 'would often go off travelling for extended periods, whilst his love stayed behind weeping tears of red gold.' I’m sorry. I'M SORRY. I had to do it. He buggered off and left Nasir, HIS FAULT.) 
> 
> And technically yes, Agron could be Thor, too - I mean, the guy rides a chariot pulled by two goats after all… ALTHOUGH interestingly ‘Thor’ in West Germanic translates to ‘Donar’, wielding his “fiery axe”, so I am accepting a new head canon that Donar’s ancestry was actually from the western lands which in that time ended up as lumped with the gauls. And yes, Lugo got the hammer, but no matter - Agron’s fists are basically hammers. And to add to even MORE confusion, Odin is associated with ravens and spears, so maybe he should be NASIR...
> 
> These are the things that keep me up at night, yo.)
> 
> To repeat, this poem is as if from a distant, different POV with no fixed location or time. I don't think Agron thinks he IS a god, no matter how well he fucks. :D

* * *

_Full clouds gather overhead_

_and here stands thunder, fierce as storms,_

_heart heavy as a bruise_

_Strong Óðr, whose shoulders span the land,_

_who fights the world; sheer splits the sky_

_with fists, and curses other gods_

-       _here stands weary, touched by blood_

_Here with eyes transfixed by death_

_and tears of one he loves_

_Fear thuds hot across his mouth_

_Rage echoed in the clouds above_

_Here he stands scarred, torn, much blood-spilt,_

_caught in midst of twisting winds_

_before he roars and pushes on_

_for love, and kin_

 

_Þunraz fights, as battle drags its feet through men_

_and stains the dust and sand_

_He severs lives with stiff, full fingers_

_and splits skin with new-forged hands_

_Soon battle wanes and brings beginning,_

_its form unknown, as viewed through haze_

_The lines and edges blur, turn strange and smoky_

_He will dream back to this, in future days_

_Soon comes joy, and hissing sorrow,_

_the cycle of another night,_

_Dawn appearing to smudge her colours,_

_light the land and turn muted eyes bright_

_Soon, the end of journey_

_\- and he to reunite with heart again_

_For ever we wage battle, so_

_and always bodies burst_

_and scream new names_

_And even thunder, fierce as storms,_

_still always passes_

_with the rain_


End file.
